These eyes shall ne'er see
by Evenstar Elanor
Summary: The lament of a poor, pitiful person who realizes that they shall never see Gondor, Imladris, and many other places on fair MiddleEarth, as they are trapped on this Earth, far from MiddleEarth and Gondor. Now a series, with different places.
1. Lament for Gondor

A place my eyes shall never see  
If only my dreams were real,  
Then you would be in the distance  
Majestic and fair,  
Approaching across the Pelennor,  
Alas, no matter how real the dream,  
It is but a dream  
Yet in my heart shall always be  
Alas, Gondor fair  
Minas Tirith shall never welcome me  
Through those gates of mithril  
The Tower Guard never to take up the call  
For these eyes have never lain on the White City  
The river city, Osgiliath  
Once grand, once fair,  
A place of light, beauty, and music  
Land between the sea and the mountains  
Land where hope is kindled  
Land that exists, if only in my dreams  
Fair Ithilien, the last of the Elves  
Make you lovely and fragrant  
Yet these eyes shall never look upon thee  
These eyes shall never see the Anduin shimmering  
These eyes shall ne'er look upon the gardens  
These eyes shall ne'er see  
Gondor, fair Gondor  
Alas, you are lost to me 


	2. Lament for MiddleEarth

A/N: REVISED!!! I feel sooo bad!! In my original poem, I forgot the dwarves!!! I didn't realize it until my friend pointed it out. I'm so sorry! I think I was too preoccupied with the Men of Gondor, if you know what I mean. (sigh Faramir) Review!

A place my eyes shall never see  
If only my dreams were real,  
Then there you would be  
Waiting for me, across the Sea  
  
With good hobbits  
Lovers of peace  
Old Toby, Longbottom Leaf  
Dwelling in their holes  
  
Hobbiton. Buckland.  
The Shire, lusciously green  
  
Frodo, son of Drogo  
was of this pleasant race  
He traveled long and hard  
Into the very fires of Mordor, Oroduin  
  
The Fair Folk  
Their golden hair, clear voices  
ringing through the woods fair  
Gazing at Valacirca, Lady Varda's stars shine bright  
  
Rivendell. Lothlórien.  
Fair havens of the Firstborn  
  
Legolas, son of Thranduil  
Prince of Elven Mirkwood lush  
One of the Nine Walkers  
Fought with his bow, with his friends

The mountain halls  
Jewels, gems, gold, silver, mithril, three Rings  
Rival even Feanor's Silmarils  
Dwarves, great miners, craftsmen in the stone

Khazhad-Dum. The Lonely Mountain.  
Venture in the darkness, only the light of gems in sight

Gimli, son of Gloin  
Elf-friend he is known, one of the Nine Walkers  
Wielding his great axe, charging into battle  
Only one to ever step upon Aman the Blessed  
  
Alas, Middle-Earth, you are lost to me  
No matter how real the dream,  
It is but a dream  
Yet forever in my heart, thou shalt be  
  
Men of Gondor, take up the call  
Fair of face and proud,  
Tall to behold  
Riding to war, to the Shadow  
  
Osgiliath, river city once fair  
Minas Tirith, regally rise in the distance  
  
Faramir, younger son of Denethor  
Never loved, yet happiness found  
In Eowyn of Rohan  
Doing his duty, fighting for his City  
  
Storming across the plains  
Rohirrim, never tiring on their horses  
Brave in war, light in hair  
Fulfilling Oath of Eorl, aid of Gondor  
  
Edoras, your golden Hall stands tall  
Helm's Deep, saving your people from fall  
  
Ai, Shieldmaiden, Eowyn fair  
Made of ice and steel  
Fear of cages drove you to the plains of the Pelennor  
Earning glory, slew the Witch King  
  
To Fangorn, where the treeherders reside  
"Roum. Roum," they come  
Older than all, save the Firstborn  
The Ents, shepherds of the forests  
  
Treebeard, Fangorn he is known  
Old friend of Mithrandir, new with Halflings  
Destroyed Isengard, the rock and stone  
Nature will have dominion.  
  
Across the Sea  
Cirdan, shipwright, the last ship sails  
Eressea! The Lonely Isle.  
Eternal bliss, the Fair Folk dwell  
  
Alas, these eyes shall never see  
Middle-Earth, your lands and peoples  
These eyes shall never look upon the Sea  
These eyes shall never see Elven forests  
These eyes shall never lay upon the flag  
Waving brilliantly in the wind  
Minas Tirith, in the distance  
These eyes shall never see  
Middle-Earth, fair Middle-Earth  
Alas, you are lost to me 


	3. Lament for Imladris

A/N: I've kind of ignored this series for a while. I think this to be the worst poem of the three, so I'd really like feedback. R/R. Many references straight out of "Fellowship" book.  
  
A place my eyes shall never see  
If only my dreams were true  
Then there you would be  
Beneath the ageless trees

My heart yearns evermore  
to look upon thee  
Yet I shall only venture  
in your vestige in my dreamsRivendell, fair haven to all  
Weary of their journey  
Sweet fragrance wafts  
Renowned smiths craftAlas, no matter how real the dream,  
It is but a dream  
Never to hear the sweet song of the Quendi  
The aroma never to grace meImladris, Imladris  
I shall never see you  
Sweet rooftops amongst trees  
Blowing in the summer breezeAi, Imladris, home of Peredhil  
Mighty among both Elves and Men  
The soaring canopies shield you  
Unmarred by evilAlas, these eyes shall not look upon thee  
These eyes shall ne'er see the fragrant gardens  
Loud-flowing Bruinen shimmering in the distance  
These eyes shall ne'er see—Imladris, fair Rivendell  
Lost you are to me 


End file.
